Buildings are used and experienced by people seeking to accomplish tasks and otherwise achieve goals in or around the buildings. Buildings, building systems, and the equipment and devices that affect environmental conditions of the buildings may significantly impact the ability of occupants to satisfactorily complete tasks by providing—or failing to provide—environments suitable to the tasks.
In some cases, architects and other building designers have human goals and tasks in mind when designing places (e.g., buildings, campuses) and spaces (e.g., rooms, floors, etc. that compose a place). However, existing building systems are siloed across building domains (e.g., HVAC, fire, access, security, lighting, etc.), requiring a disjointed approach to designing and operating building systems. Furthermore, building system design, installation, configuration, and operation typically requires domain-specific expertise at a level of detail which may cause higher-level design to be obscured or lost. By requiring design and operation of building systems to focus on domain-specific granular implementation details, existing systems and methods for building system design and operation stifle attempts to provide spaces and places that satisfactorily support human tasks and goals.
Systems and methods that improve the ability of building systems to support people in accomplishing tasks and achieving goals are therefore desirable.